


Double Dominance

by bobasheebaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom!Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, FaceFucking, Multi, NSFW, PWP, Poly, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, breath play, dom!john winchester, double penatration, oral giving and receiving, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: A night of fun with the two oldest Winchester’s. Established Dom/Sub relationship.Yea, I ignored John’s death. I can’t help it, I love him and miss him. I got it bad for the two oldest Winchester’s.





	Double Dominance

You tried to close your legs and rub your thighs together to give yourself much needed friction, but a large hand stopped you. You whined, the beautiful torture was almost too much. Your hands were tied to the headboard and the two beautiful men before you were teasing you, torturing you, but who were you kidding, you loved every minute of it. The elder Winchester, the one who’s hand was now keeping you from closing your legs and getting friction was on you’re left side, licking and teasing your left breast. “I don’t think so baby girl.” John said against your breast, the vibrations sending a new pool of warmth to your heated core. You whined, “please, Daddy,” you begged, you were begging. You were not above begging them, and they loved to make you beg. They loved to hear you so needy that you whined and begged for them. You acted like it was torture but you loved being owned, dominated by the two Winchester’s. The younger Winchester was on your right side, kissing, biting, and sucking on your neck while his right hand kneaded your breast.   
It was always like this with them when they had you bound, they would touch and tease until you were a whimpering, blubbering mess begging to be fucked, begging for release. You’d be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t love every torturous minute of. Hell, even they knew how much you really loved, how much you CRAVED being dominated by them. You knew in turn how much they loved to tease, and dominate you.   
John was your Daddy first, but Dean caught you tied up being teased and used by his father and he’d have been lying if he said it didn’t turn him on. Seeing you spread out, hands tied above your head with your wet pussy on full display, John laying next to you licking and sucking your breast while he rubbed your swollen clit, making you moan and whine begging for more. Your mistake had been letting John tie you up and dominate you at the motel. You may have had your own room, but the guys always had a spare key just incase. You no longer had a domination session in motels. They could spank you and tease a little while you guys were holed up in a motel, but domination sessions could go too long, proven by Dean walking in on one. You really didn’t want Sam to find you being dominated by his brother and father. You and Sam were close, but you didn’t see him that way, he was like your brother. When Dean had caught you and John you let him join, ‘just this once’ was said. You had always found the older brother hot and you could tell by the bulge in his pants he was turned on by the sight of you spread out and tied up, so you invited him to join. That first time was amazing, two mouths and tongues licking, sucking, tasting. Two sets of hands running along your body leaving fire in their wake. Two long, thick, hard cocks pumping in and out of you. You had never felt more alive than that first time Dean joined you and your Daddy. So when he said ‘that was fun….let’s do it again sometime!’ You knew it would indeed happen again. Being owned by the two Winchester’s was a dream. You loved having two daddies, you loved being John’s baby girl and Dean’s princess. The bunker posed the same problem as motels on the road and you didn’t want to check into a motel when you where home just to be dominated by your daddies so you rented a small studio apartment for you and your daddies to play.   
So now you were tied up on the bed in your small studio, tied up and spread out, between your daddies. Dean’s mouth trailed down your body till he hit your heated core. He gave you a smirk, “Damn princess! So fucking wet for us!” He exclaimed before flattening his tongue and licking up to your clit.  
“All for my daddies…Only for my daddies” you moaned.  
Dean flicked his tongue against your clit, causing you to try to buck your hips but John’s hand held you still. Dean attacked your dripping pussy like a man starved, his tongue was everywhere making your squirm. His tongue dove into your warm wet hole, licking you, fucking you with his tongue. You tried to buck your hips, you needed more, John’s hand came down on your thigh with a firm warning smack, sending shockwaves through your pussy and a resounding moan from your lips. Dean’s mouth moved up toward your clit, licking, sucking, nibbling the sensitive bud. You wanted to buck, you needed to buck, you tried hard to contain the urge, but fuck if you didn’t like being spanked. You bucked your hips hard, John’s hand came down with another smack against your thigh, this one harder, no longer a warning. The sting was so good, you felt the shockwaves hit you straight in your core again, and you moaned even louder. You felt John chuckle against your breast, he knew how much you loved to be spanked, he knew how much you could handle, you weren’t just his Baby girl, you were his girl.   
Dean kept up his assault on your pussy with his mouth, mouth sucking, tongue flicking that sensitive bud. You could feel the coil tightening, you were getting close, oh so close, and then pulled away.   
“Not yet princess,” he declared.   
Fuck! You thought. Edging, you hated edging. The orgasm was always glorious but you hated the fucking smirk of satisfaction they got as they saw you withering under them begging over and over again for release. This might be their favorite way to torture you, getting you close and then backing away. God, you knew they loved it even without the fucking smirks of satisfaction. Fuckers and their edging.   
“Daddy….please….need….need to cum.” You panted. And there it was that smirk, “You know the rules princess. Not until we say.” He replied. You whined, as much as you loved it all this was your least favorite part of the torture, you hated being so close to sweet release just to have it yanked away.   
Dean moved from between your legs and kneeled by your head, “how about showing daddy a little love princess?” He asked stroking his thick length, but it wasn’t a question, not really.  
“Yes daddy.” You said, it coming out in a breathy moan. You loved showing your daddies love by sucking their cocks. You loved the feel of their hard cock in your mouth, under your tongue, the taste of their precum on your tongue. You licked your lips waiting for Dean to lean closer so you could taste his hard cock.   
Suddenly John was between your legs taking over Dean’s ministrations. The head of Dean’s cock brushed against your lips, your tongue flicked out and licked the precum off his tip, he moaned. John’s tongue licked around your core, teasing you before dipping it in your hole. Dean’s cock was now gently pushing into your mouth while John fucked you with his tongue. You swirled your tongue around the head of Dean’s cock drawing out a low groan. John licked his way to your clit sucking on the tender bud, you managed to keep from bucking your hips, but let out a low moan sending vibrations through Dean’s hard cock, sending a moan from Dean’s lips. You hollowed your cheeks and worked more of Dean’s length into your mouth. Being bound made it harder for you to suck the way you wanted to so you relaxed your jaw, locked y/e/c with his green eyes and he knew what you wanted. He started thrusting into your warm wet mouth. Thrusting so he hit the back of your throat you fought to not gag. John’s tongue continued flicking your clit as he sucked the sensitive nub. You felt the coil tighten again and arched your back, John knew you were close and pulled away. Damn that sexy man! You thought. “Not quite yet baby girl,” he drawled. You whined, the vibrations sending shockwaves through Dean’s length. Dean continued thrusting his cock into your mouth at an almost bruising pace. “That’s my good girl. Let daddy fuck your mouth princess.” Dean groaned. You moaned, you loved when he talked dirty to you. Hell you loved being praised, and your daddies knew that. You knew Dean was close, you felt his thrusts waver and his cock twitch. You moaned again, knowing the effect the sensation would have on him and you weren’t let down. Hot thick streams of cum squirted in your mouth, down your throat, you took it all in greedily like you were starved. “Fuck! Princess!” Dean growled. You licked your lips as Dean pulled his softening cock from your mouth.   
“Please daddies.” You begged lust blown y/e/c locking on John’s lust blown brown eyes.   
“Please what, baby girl?” John asked.  
“Please fuck me. Please let me cum. I wanna cum on daddy’s cock please.” You begged.  
“What do you think Dean, should we let her cum?” John asked.  
Dean thought for a moment, “no, I don’t think our girl is worked up enough yet.” He replied.  
You threw your head back and whined. They chuckled, fucking chuckled. Bastards! You thought. They were enjoying this, they always enjoyed teasing you. Normally you loved it and could handle everything they gave but today you just wanted them, needed them.   
John’s mouth returned to your heated core, as Dean’s came crashing down on yours, now laying beside you. You moaned into the kiss at the feel of John’s tongue licking from your warm hole to your clit and back before diving in fucking you with his tongue. Dean’s tongue dove into your mouth and tangled with your tongue, battling for dominance. John moved his tongue to your clit, flicking it as he sunk two thick digits into your pussy. You moaned against Dean’s mouth as John curled his fingers hitting your sweet spot with every thrust of his fingers. You could feel the coil tightening again, it got tighter and tighter and right before it snapped John pulled away. You groaned. Dean broke the kiss and you locked eyes with John, your juices glistening on his salt and pepper beard and a smirk on his lips.   
“Please daddies. Fuck me, let me cum. I need to cum.” You whined.  
“What do you want baby girl? Tell daddy exactly what you want baby girl.” John said grinning like the fucking Cheshire Cat.  
“I want both of my daddies to fuck me. I want you in my pussy and Dean in my ass. I want my daddies to fuck me hard till I fucking cum all over your hard cock daddy.” You cooed.  
John growled.  
Dean removed your still bound hands from the headboard while John laid down.   
“Come here baby girl.” John growled.  
“Yes daddy,” you cooed as you threw one leg over John straddling him. John guided you down onto his thick length and you both moaned. You leaned forward pressing your chest against his. You wanted to rock your hips but stayed still allowing Dean to work you open. You feel one finger slip past your tight ring of muscle, he twists his finger and slowly works it in and out of your hole. You push your ass back against his hand moaning at the feeling of the intrusion. “More daddy. Need more. Please.” You beg.  
You hear Dean chuckle at your neediness as he slips another finger in. He continues to work your hole open, leaving feather light kisses along your back, a reminder that this isn’t just about being in control, this is about your pleasure. As much as they love to be in control and dominate you you love to be dominated and completely give up control.   
“Please daddy, want to feel you inside me.” You beg.  
“Alright princess, daddy will give you what you want. You’ve been such a good girl princess.” Dean replied removing his fingers. You feel the head of his newly erect cock press against your tight hole, slowly pushing inside. He goes slow, easing in inch by inch. Once he’s fully seated he gives you a moment to adjust to the intrusion. They move in tandem, Dean thrusting in as John pulls back. The pushing and pulling feels amazing, you love feeling so full. They slowly increase their speed, John pounding up into you, Dean slamming into your tight ass.   
“That’s a good girl Princess. You take your daddies cocks so well. You love feeling daddies cocks inside you, don’t you princess? Love feeling so full?” Dean cooed.  
“Yes daddy, I love it. Feels so good daddies, love to feel your cocks inside me.” You pant.  
They continue to pound into you, Dean slips his hand up your torso, his hand gripping your throat, a silent question.   
“Yes. Please daddy.” You breathe.  
He gently squeezes, slowly increasing the pressure. Your eyes flutter as all outside noise escapes you. Everything feels slightly more intense, elevated. Their cocks continuing the punishing rhythm. You feel your pussy constrict and you tense slightly. You start to feel dizzy, you don’t panic anymore, you trust Dean, he never pushes it too far, he knows the signs. Your coil tightens and nearly breaks and he releases the pressure just as the coil snaps. Your orgasm rolls through your body. Your mind goes blank, all you can do is feel the shockwaves pulse through your body. You cum hard, your walls squeezing John’s cock. Aftershock after aftershock rolls through you, John’s cock twitches spraying your insides with his hot cum with a roar. You collapse on John’s chest, unable to move. Dean thrusts again and then stills as his cock pumps hot milky cum deep in your ass. You are all spent and covered in a sheen of sweat as the three of you collapsed in a heap, Dean untying your binds. You curled up against John's chest, "I love you baby girl" he said kissing your head. "Love you too daddy," you replied. Dean curled up behind you resting his arm over your side, he kissed your shoulder. "Love you princess, rest up" he said. "Love you too daddy," came your sleepy reply. And you fell asleep surrounded by your daddies, completely satisfied and you couldn't wait until your next session.


End file.
